Hadrian Blackwater
Hadrian Blackwater is a human warrior and sellsword and one half of Riyria, working with his thief partner Royce Melborn. Description Hadrian is an unparalleled fighter with any weapon. He typically carries three swords: a spadone, a short sword, and a bastard sword. He has a strong moral compass and won't hesitate to do what's right. Biography Early Life Hadrian was raised in the small baronial village of Hintindar by his father Danbury Blackwater, the village blacksmith. He was trained in the style of the Teshlor Knights. He left home after an argument with his father about actually using his fighting abilities. He spent a few years fighting in wars across Elan before ending up in Calis where he fought in the pits. He earned a reputation as a famous fighter under the name Galenti. Riyria Chronicles The Crown Tower Hadrian returns from Calis to visit Arcadius and receive his inheritance from his father who died while he was away. He ran into some trouble on the barge, which he initially blamed on Royce until Arcadius vouched for him and explained the other passengers on the barge with them had been responsible for a string of murders in Vernes and were planning on killing Hadrian next. Hadrian still dislikes the man, but agrees to Arcadius's request of one night of working together on a job. The job is to borrow The Journal of Edmund Hall from the Crown Tower, a heavily guarded and tall tower. Royce grumbles and attempts to get out of the deal after some less than successful climbing lessons with Hadrian. When he returns with the diary after retrieving it alone, Arcadius tells him that if he doesn't take Hadrian with him to return the book, then Royce still owes him a big favor. Things do not go as smoothly on the return trip. Hadrian has the chance to leave Royce for dead, but goes back for him and they manage to escape the tower guards, but both are heavily wounded. They survive thanks to the cart Gwen DeLancy had sent for them. The Rose and the Thorn The Death of Dulgath The Disappearance of Winter's Daughter Riyria Revelations Theft of Swords Crown Conspiracy Avempartha Rise of Empire Nyphron Rising The Emerald Storm Heir of Novron Wintertide Percepliquis Short Stories The Jester On a dangerous quest to follow a map left by a dwarven king who had been forced to be a jester to a human king. Hadrian breaks his leg fighting the booby traps littering the tomb, but he saves himself and Royce by pointing out they shouldn't choose the door or the chest to get out of the situation (fear and greed) instead they should make the foolish choice of pulling a lever. He and Royce make it out alive without their clients. Professional Integrity Personality Relationships Royce Melborn Despite getting off to a rocky start where he (rightfully) accused Royce of murdering everyone on the barge , he and Royce come to an understanding and work together. They each gradually grow on the other and become each other's closest friend. Arista Essendon References Blackwater, Hadrian Blackwater, Hadrian